


We Are Monsters We Are Proud

by Fintastica



Series: Hermits, Meet (Insert fandom here) [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Monster High Generation 1, hermitgang, most of gen 2 was just weird so no thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastica/pseuds/Fintastica
Summary: Gen 1 MH, meet Hermitcraft
Relationships: canon ships only - Relationship, otherwise it's very much platonic
Series: Hermits, Meet (Insert fandom here) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. World Info

World Notes- suggestion wanted/appreciated! (Please)

Requests are open for this au so get them in while it lasts! Just a note that humans won't be featured quite so much....

 **Crafter High folks**  
**Bdouble Oh** \- A (mostly) human guy whose grandfather was a monster, hence Bdub's unnaturally large eyes and his obsession with sleeping. They say his grandfather was a cyclops but Bdubs doesn't know for sure. He does know that he wants to be an interior designer though. Or maybe a mattress seller, judging by his friends' lack of sleep schedule....  
Race: Human, part cyclops maybe  
Freaky Flaw: Bdubs has a sleep obsession. For someone with large eyes, this is....probably not normal? Oh well!  
Hobbies: Hanging out with friends and doing cool stuff like making portable beds so he can sleep anywhere and everywhere.

 **Cleo Zombie** \- Once alive, Cleo has become a zombie via help from her best friend Jhost Hills. Joe's soul-ripping made him a little more floaty and Cleo's only half alive but since they're both not dead they don't mind too much.  
Race: Zombie  
Freaky Flaw: Cleo's not like other zombies and she knows it. That usually means that everyone thinks she's a hybrid even though she...technicaly...isn't...?  
Hobbies: Making amazing sculptures (usually of her friends or whatever she feels like doing. )

 **Scar Goodtimes** \- A wheelchair-bound monster whose cat and creativity make him truly unique among his friends. And if he's been quietly eating up the cafeteria's stash of cake and some of the diamodns in the Vault, well......Everyone knows it's him but he'll never admit it.  
Race:: Vex  
Freaky Flaw: Just because he's a Vex doesn't mean he can just use his wings to get around. Which can be a bit annoying when going to another Vexs' house or when trying to find a new wheelchair to fit his wings.  
Hobbies: Playing iwth his cat, Jellie, painting, and having a GoodTime.

 **Grian Xelqua** \- Charismatic, prankster Grian hasn't been a monster his whole life and he's still pretty new, as far as most people are concerned. But for this Watcher still wanted dead by plenty of people in his hometown, getting a new family via his friends at Crafter High isn't too bad of a tradeoff for having to live the rest of his life as a monster. Also, please don't ask him about the random robot screaming about rustic houses and the other robot that keeps praising Grian at full volume that are currently in the school basement. (Jhost Hills: "Why can I sense a soul in there? Grian?"). It is simply coincidence they look just like Grian.  
Race: Says he's abirdman, everyone and their pets knows he's a Watcher.  
Freaky Flaw His magic's uncontrollable, his inner working questionable, and yes I just tried to write that like a rap or something.  
Hobbies: Pranking people, dancing with birds, and spending hours locking himself in the lab doing....something.

 **Jevin Nation** \- A cool slimeman who, according to vampire classmate Mumbo , "tastes exactly as a slime would taste and does nothing for my hunger. I'm going back to coconut water."  
Race: Slimeman  
Freaky Flaw:: No pain, plenty of gain....kind of. It's...complicated.  
Hobbies: Running marathons. No, seirously, he enters them on a regular basis. No one knows where the muscle is (or maybe he just can't feel tiredness?)

 **Tango Tek** \- A firebender who, for everyone's information, does not have horns, Tango is a serious STEM nerd. Although it's rumored he plays pass-the-potato with a braincell he and his 3 best friends share....  
Race: Fire elemental  
Freaky Flaw: Grian has been using him as an easy way to get rid of the rustic houses filling Crafter High's basement area. An unreliable easy way-Tango can't control some of his firey outbursts very well sadly.  
Hobbies: Creating games for his friends that have expanded their brains (judging by Jevin's head, anyways), hanging out with the other members of the ZITS, and generally failing at being truly evil. Strange fascination with bulls though...

 **XB Crafted** \- A sea monster, XB is on the Crafter High swim team. He's otherwise pretty average, more or less. Oh and he carries aorund a small plush version of himself that apparently has magical properties.  
Race: Sea monster (freshwater)  
Freaky Flaw: Goig on land is a...small issue...  
Hobbies: Hanging out with his friends, totally not encouraging the occasional prank, and racing Scar.

~~~  
All info you need on Monster High is right here: https://monsterhigh.fandom.com/wiki/Monster_High_Wiki  
I'm note writing eveyrthing out but I am using the original series, not the new one. Then I have an excuse to have more stuff around. For now.  
~~~  
**Notes on the universe**  
Crafter High is a school focussed towards...well, it's not the easiest school to get into. It's fairly small and not everyone who goes there is a monster, though so far the biggest incident in a few years was when a human named Tommy saw Jevin fall from a 3rd-floor window onto the school's resident creeper hybrid (who was too busy on his iCoffin phone to notice), then sloop himself back into shape and walk off like it was perfectly normal. Needless to say, Tommy was quick to get out of Doc and Jevins' way after that.


	2. Exchange Ghoul p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall and Wels are 100% receiving detention later aren't they

"Ooh, I hope Crafter High sends a cute boy!" Draculaura said excitedly. 

The Ghoul Squad were hanging out on the steps of Monster High. It was about an hour before school started and the ghouls had wanted to be the first to meet the exchange student, something that was part of a thing Monster High had recently started doing with another local high school.

"Aren't there normies there though?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah but apparently they all choose to go there and as far as I'm aware, no one's been seriously injured because of it. And I heard from my brother that Manny heard from his sister that they're sending a monster." Clawdeen shrugged. "Lala, mind turning the other way a bit? Your makeup's smudged again."

Ghoulia moaned and Frankie agreed. "Their inventions are amazing, that's for sure. Oh hey, I think that's the exchange student now!"

A ghoul none of the Ghoul Squad had seen before was walking towards the school and fast approaching.

"Alright eveyrone, makeup looking good, no one has any weird stains on their shirt? We have to make a good impression." Cleo stated, checking her reflection one more time.

Frankie nodded. "Yup, all good here."

"Great. Oh hey there, you're the exchange student from Crafter High right? I'm Clawdeen. These are my friends Frankie, Cleo, Ghoulia, Abby, Draculaura, and Lagoona." she introduced.

The exchange ghoul smiled. She looked relatively normal, except for the slightly green-tinted skin and the multitude of flora woven into her hair and outfit. "Yup, sure am! I'm Stress Monster, from Crafter High. Just call me Stress though."

"It is very nice to meet you, Stress." Abby greeted. "We have been very much looking forward to your visit here."

"We sure have!" Frankie chimed in. "So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of monster are you exactly?"

"I'm a druid, actually. Used to specialize in ice but I passed the title to a friend and now I'm into plants." Stress demonstrated, waving her hand and growing a flower from a nearby bush.

"Oooh, it's so pretty!" Draculaura exclaimed, bending down to sniff it. "A-choo! Oh dear, I think I should not sniff the flowers...." she laughed awkwardly, backing away.

"Bless you."

Draculaura froze. "W-wisely retreated with a wave and a bow before leaving. Stress turned back to the very confused ghouls. "Sorry about that luvs, some of the boys in my friend group can be a little overprotective." 

"T- He's a normie?!" Cleo exclaimed, quite bluntly.

"Cleo!" Clawdeen hissed. "Don't be rude!"

"Wels is....Well, we're pretty sure he's a normal. But as far as people at Crafter High are concerned, it doesn't really matter too much waht you are." Stress shrugged. 

"That's pretty cool." Lagoona commented. "So, do you want a tour of the place?"

"That would be absolutely gorgeous!" wha-?"

Stress glanced over. "Oh, for goodness' sakes...." she sighed. "Iskall, I told you to stop following me, you need to get to class!"

A head with a helmet covering blonde locks poked up from behind the bush. "I'm not Iskall. I'm Wels."

"Wels, stop following me and go back to class!"

Wels shrugged. "As you wish, m'lady. Though I should add it was Iskall's idea, not mine." 

Stress just gently shoved him into the direction she came from. "Go, I'll send a text if I need anything." she said firmly.

Wels wisely retreated with a wave and a bow before leaving. Stress turned back to the very confused ghouls. "Sorry about that luvs, some of the boys in my friendgroup can be a little overprotective." 

"T- He's a normie?!" Cleo exclaimed, quite bluntly.

"Cleo!" Clawdeen hissed. "Don't be rude!"

"Wels is....Well, we're pretty sure he's a normal. But as far as people at Crafter High are concerned, it doesn't really matter too much waht you are." Stress shrugged. 

"That's pretty cool." Lagoona commented. "So, do you want a tour of the place?"

"That would be absolutely gorgeous!"


	3. Exchange Ghoul p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo is a spoon.

"So, what's it like going to a school with normies?" Draculaura asked Stress as the ghouls sat together at lunch. 

"You've asked about us, now we want the scoop from you." Cleo added.

Stress chewed thoughtfully. "Hmm, I mean, we're not exactly a normal school. Most of the humans thiink it's normal enough honostly and don't make too much deal over it. Unless something really weird happens, like when Grian transfered to CH and one of my friends, Mumbo, who was the one that introduced him to us, forgot to mention that Grian is an arthropodian. Poor Bdubs and Keralis got quite the shock when they came back from a foreign exchange student program." Stress laughed at the memory.

"An arthropodiann? That's not that weird is it?" Clawdeen asked. "I've seen those flying monsters before, Bonita's one."

"It's a bit more then that, honostly, but it's not that important." Stress dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"You have a lot of friends, no?" Abbey asked.

Stress nodded. "Plenty. I'm in a group called the Hermits. There's a bit more then 20 of us usually and we're quite the mix. You name it, we probably have someone that fits that description."

Frankie immediately took Stress up on that offer. "Vampire?"

Stress quickly opened her iCoffin phone and selected a photo. "Got one." She zoomed in on a black-haired teen with a probably-fake mustache and a full-on suit. "Mumbo, spooniest vampire alive. Also part robot but we don't talk about that, he got into an incident some time back."

"Ghost?"

"Jhost Hills, we call him Joe." A dark-haired ghost with glasses took Mumbo's place.

"Elementalist?"

"Tango's a fire elementalist." A ginning blond with his head on fire.

"Water monster?"

"XB has some kind of connection with water but don't qoute me on that. He doesn't say much about it"

"XB? What kind of- you know what, I'm not even going to ask." Lagoona shook her head. "So, got any centaurs?"

Stress paused her scrolling. "You know, that's actually one I don't think we have. Bdubs does love horses though and Zedaph is a satyr, if I'm remembering right." 

Ghoulia moaned and the druid nodded. "Joe's best friend Cleo is a zombie- there's a whole story behind how she and Joe became, well, not alive- and I guess you could say Cub and Scar are skeletons, in a way." She pulled up another photo. "Cub's the one in a lab coat on the right, he's a Vex - hybrid between human and a specific kind of arthropodian. Then he ended up as a mummy. We're still not sure how he managed that. Scar's the one in a wheelchair on the left, he's just a vex. Uses his powers to get around easily, it's really amazing sometimes. Until he gets stuck or lost." Stress chuckled. 

"That's crazy." Frankie just shook her head. "Guess you learn something new everyday. Also, I think your friends are trying to spy on us again."

Stress looked up to where Frankie was pointing at the nearby window. "Oh gosh.....Mumbo, tell Iskall and Wels I am completely fine!" she scolded the vampire, shooing him away before sitting back down. 

"Wow, they really care about your safety." Clawdeen was trying not to laugh.

"They do, I'm not the most athletic ghoul so it makes some sense." Stress agreed, smiling as she watched Mumbo head back to Crafters High.


	4. Exchange Ghoul p3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Ren are in an awkward situation.

Stress stood over the red-faced Grian and Ren, who were both unceremoniously on the floor. "Seriously?"

"To be fair, Wels gave us a really good deal on bushes." Grian shrugged.

"And Iskall pays for bushes." Ren added.

Stress sighed. "Those two...of course they did. You two can't pass up a chance at extra cash even though you're both loaded from your jobs."

"Uh...heh....so, um, can we go? This is getting a little weird.." Grian asked, glancing around. The trio were in the middle of the casketball court, where Stress had gone to watch her new friends doing a fear squad routine after classes had ended. Apparantly, Ren and Grian had somehow goten in and the moment Stress spotted them, she used a vine to rope them into the open.

"No, because you two are giving me a lift back since you're both already here." Stres declared. "Since Iskall and Wels are so hell-bent on having everyone come keep an eye on me, I might as well drag you along while the ghouls and I go to the maul."

The boys' expressions turned from slight fear into absoulte horror as Stress ushered them out of the court, the Ghoul Squad and the casketball team following to watch as the avian and the werewolf pleaded for Stress not to make them come shopping with her while Stress pretended she heard none of it.

This was going to be fun.

~~~

"I told you two to stop bothering Stress!"

Xisuma was in the middle of being the dad friend of the group and scolding Iskall and Wels, who didn't look as guilty as Grian and Ren had with Stress. Jevin and Cleo, eager for some blackmail and BooTube footage, were busy filiming from the sidelines as the Voidwalker tried (and somehow failed) to convince the cyborg and the knight that stalking was wrong.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

The group turned to see Stress standing with a group of ghouls, as well as Grian and Ren (who were basically playing the role of pack mules and looking disgruntled about it).

"Hey Stress! We're watching X chew out these two, want some popcorn?" Jevin asked.

Stress' friends looked confused. "Uh...is this normal Stress?" one of them, a ghoul with black and white hair, asked.

"Yup." Stress nodded, taking the popcorn. "So X, did anything you say get into the thick skulls of these idiots?"

"Nope." "Huh?"

Xisuma sighed. "Why do I even bother."

"Good question, I mean you're not quite that threatening. . Anyways, since we're here I might as well introduce you to everyone!" Stress started introducing people, cheerfully ignoring X's protests and Grian's laughter.


	5. How to Make Your Friends go on Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Stress and her Monster High friends went to the maul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will get rewritten at some point maybe idk

For some odd reason, Hypno had decided that he wanted to go shopping. At the maul. With Jevin and XB. 

And when Hypno got determined about something, saying no was not an option, as XB discovered when he found himself and Jevin being dragged by Hypno Tizd through the local maul, looking for...Well, XB wasn't sure but he didn't like the excited state of his friend or the slightly-worried look on Jevin's face.

"Where even are we going?" XB panted, trying ot keep up.

"We're almost there! You're going to love it! Or at least I am!" Hypno got more and more excited as they got closer to..

....The new mattress store in town.

Oh.

Hypno fistpumped and, letting go of Jevin and XB, dashed inside. Leaving his two friend awkwardly standing there.

"I'm going after him, just to make sure he doesn't get kicked out or come back with more then one new mattress." Jevin said. 

XB nodded. "Sure, I'll go wait on that bench over there." 

"Cool. Wish me luck, I'll text you if I need backup." Jevin said, walking in.

"Good luck." XB chuckled and settled down on the bench to wait.

~~~

It had been several minutes since Hypno and Jevin had entered the store and XB was getting bored, mindlessly tapping at a game on his iCoffin, whenn he saw Stress.

The druid was walking with a group of ghouls and a boy, laughing about something. When she saw XB watching, she grinned and waved. "Hey XB, are you waiting for someone luv?"

"Hey Stress. Yeah, Hypno dragged Jevin and me here and Jevin went after him." XB chuckled.

"Oh that's right, there's a new mattress store." Stress giggled.

"Hey Stress, check this out, this look go amazingly with that jacket you have!" One of hte ghouls called.

"Coming, Draculaura! I've gotta go, I'll see you later?" 

"Sure thing." XB nodded and Stress thanked him with a smile and a quick hug before running off to rejoin her friends.

XB smiled to himself and went back to his game, though he soon noticed the guy who was with Stress and her new friends sitting next to him.

"Waiting for the ghouls?" XB asked, glancing ovver at the other guy who was wearing a water-filled helmet. Another sea monster. Cool.

"Yup. Lagoona's the one with the blonde hair, she's my ghoulfriend." He nodded. "I'm Gill, by the way."

"Name's XB. Friend of Stress." Xb introduced himself. 

"Nice to meet you, XB. So...waiting for friends huh?"

"Yep. One of them's a dream monster and the other's a slime monster and the dream monster dragged both of us to see the new mattress store." XB chcukled. "I'm actually surprised that he's the one who wanted to see the place, usually it's two of my other friends that like this stuff."

"Maybe they saw it already and told him?" 

"That's probably it." XB nodded.

The two sat in silence for a while before XB spoke up. "You're a freshwater monster, aren't you?"

"I am, how'd you know?"

"I'm also a freshwater monster." XB grinned.

"Really?" 

"Yup. No girlfriend though. I'm very much single. Ended up third-wheeling when two of my friends decided that they were going to go as a paired costume for a Halloween party."

Gill grinned. "What did you dress as?"

"A flower. Xisuma and Keralis were doing one of their bee costumes."

"That sounds...absolutely crazy." Gill was trying not to laugh but failing quite a bit.

Xb cracked a small smile. "Yeah, it was. At first we were just going to have me wear a bee outfit as well but Xisuma's like 6 feet tall."

"And so is his costume, I'm guessing."

"Yup. So, got any interesting costume stories?" XB asked.

"Well...." Gill grins as he begins telling XB about one he did back in middle school that involved a ridiculous amount of seaweed and of all things, a lampshade.

~~~

Jevin was exhuasted. But he'd done it. He'd gotten Hypno out of the mattress store iwth only one mattress.

"You smelll." Hypn grumbled as he lugged his new mattress out of the shop.

"And you stink." Jevnn retorted out of instinct, too tired to really comprehend anything anymore.

"Hey XB, I'm done. Let's go, Bdubs is waiting for his mattress and I want my cash from him." Hypno called to XB.

"Guess that's my cue to leave- Wait, you didn't get that mattress foor yourself?" XB suddenly looked a bit worried.

And he had good reason to be, as Hypno simply shook his head. "Nope! I'm broke so since Bdubs got himself banned after he fell aslepe in one of the beds near closing time so I'm coming in his stead to get a good mattress for him. So we're coming back tomorow when I have cash in my pocket to buy one for myself!"

Jevin and XB watched Hypno start to walk to the maul exit, both boys looking ready to collapse from anguish.

Gill glanced at them. "...I'll buy you guys something to stress eat, you two could use it."


End file.
